OS : Alerte à la tempête !
by Confidence-is-Ignorance
Summary: " Je m'appelle Kelya Joansson, je vais sur mes dix-huit ans, je suis en terminale du lycée de la réserve Quileute de La Push dans le comté de Washington et je suis inexorablement attiré par Seth Clearwater, qui a un an et demi de moins que moi.[...] " (La suite dans l'OS)


Je m'appelle Kelya Joansson, je vais sur mes dix-huit ans, je suis en terminale du lycée de la réserve Quileute de La Push dans le comté de Washington et je suis inexorablement attiré par Seth Clearwater, qui a un an et demi de moins que moi. Cela s'est passé après qu'il soit revenu au lycée après une longue absence, il avait... changé... le même changement que pour Jacob et sa clique, frôlant les deux mètres et une musculature _parfaite_. Tout le monde à suspecté une prise de stéroïdes, mais la version officielle est « une poussé de croissance ». Pourtant, Seth est toujours aussi gamin, suivant Jacob comme son ombre, mais quand je croise son regard j'ai la déroutante impression qu'il a au moins cinq ans de plus que moi...

Sans le connaître, sans lui avoir parlé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je crois que je l'aime.

**oOoOo**

J'enfile mon ciré jaune et mes bottes en caoutchouc, je sors en mettant ma capuche. Hors de la maison je cours jusqu'au hangars. Une fois à l'abri je m'approche de mon chien, un beau Husky Sibérien gris et blanc aux yeux bleus. Je m'avance vers le coin où il est confortablement installé. Je prends un sac de croquettes, qui est, je ne sais pas pourquoi, entreposé là et je lui en dépose un petit tas sur un carton qui traîne.

**- Vu que monsieur ne veut pas rentrer parce qu'il pleut trop fort, je viens te nourrir ici, hein, mon beau. **lui dis-je.

D'un coup, il se redresse et avance jusqu'à la sortie du hangars, au loin quelqu'un sort de la forêt et se stoppe en entendant mon chien, Iver, aboyer. Le chien se met à courir vers cette personne, je pars à sa poursuite. Quand j'arrive au niveau du nouvel arrivant, je m'aperçois qu'Iver lui fait la fête. Je lève la tête et je vois Seth, torse nu et en bermuda, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je me fige sur place en croisant son regard et je crois même que je rosis des pommettes. _Cool_. Je détourne le regard et le plante de celui de mon Husky, tout fou.

**- Alors, comme ça, quand c'est moi qui t'appelle pour rentrer à la maison, monsieur préfère ne pas se mouiller et reste au hangars, mais quand Seth arrive, tu lui fais la fête ?!** l'engueulai-je gentiment. **À la maison. **dis-je en pointant la porte du doigt.

J'attrape Seth par le poignet et je le tire à ma suite. On court vers la maison et quand j'ouvre la porte le chien s'arrête sur le tapis, Seth et moi à sa suite. J'enlève mon ciré et mes bottes que je mets dehors, sous le porche de l'entrée.

**- Pas bouger.** dis-je au chien en le regardant. **Et toi aussi. **ordonnai-je à Seth en le menaçant du doigt.

Je mets la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête pour éviter que mes cheveux partiellement mouillé ne gouttent sur le sol. Je vais dans la salle de bain chercher des serviettes de bain.

Je reviens quelques instants après je les envoie à Seth.

**- Essuie le chien avant. Je vais te chercher des fringues.**

Il acquiesce et s'exécute. Je vais dans la chambre de mes parents et fouille dans les affaires de mon père. Je trouve un vieux jogging que mon père mettait, il y a quelques années, un t-shirt simple marron et un caleçon. Je retourne dans le salon, le chien est maintenant couché sur sa couverture dans un coin de la pièce et Seth n'a pas bougé. Je lui donne les vêtements.

**- Euh, ça risque d'être un peu large et un peu petit... Tu es plus mince et plus grand que mon père, enfin, c'est déjà ça !** riais-je. **Je t'ai pris une paire de chaussette et des chaussons aussi.**

Il me prend les vêtements des mains. Nos mains se frôlent et j'en ai un frisson.

**- Tu as froid ?** me demande-t-il, inquiet.

Étrange. Très _étrange._ Seth Clearwater s'inquiète pour moi.

**- Non, j'ai juste eu un frisson, ce n'est rien. Euh... tu me dis quand tu es changé.**

Je me retourne et j'attends qu'il se déshabille et se rhabille.

**- C'est bon !** m'informe-t-il.

Je me retourne et lui souris. Je prends sont bermuda... euh, il n'a pas de caleçon ?!

**- Je rêve où il n'y a pas de caleçon ?  
- Euh... non, tu ne rêves pas... ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'en mets d'habitude... enfin, c'est juste exceptionnel... **tente-il de m'expliquer, sans rien m'expliquer à la fois.  
**- On va dire que tu n'en avais plus, hein...  
- Ouais, on va dire ça.**

Il se gratte derrière la tête gênée. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai envie de l'embrasser... Non, Kelya ! Reprend-toi bordel ! Ce n'est pas le moment !... C'est quand même un peu le moment... Non, stop ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser ! Il remonte le pantalon de jogging en bermuda pour être plus à l'aise.

Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé et il s'exécute. Confortablement installé dans le canapé à moitié avachi sur un accoudoir, tourné vers lui, on parle de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de rien... Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Il est contre l'accoudoir d'en face les genoux replié contre son torse. Je vois Iver s'approcher et mettre les deux pattes sur l'accoudoir, il lèchouille Seth qui se retourne pour le caresser en riant. J'en profite pour m'approcher un peu, enfin juste assez pour pouvoir toucher mon chien. Le téléphone de Seth sonne, le prénom Emily s'affiche sur l'écran... Qui est-ce ? Une sœur ? Non... non sa sœur ne s'appelle pas comme ça... Sa petite-amie ? Oui, ça doit être ça... Ok, calme, zen, inspire et expire, ne déprime pas, ne surtout pas faire une tête de déprimé ! Il décroche.

**- Ouais ? **lâche-t-il à son interlocutrice.  
**- ...  
- Chez...** laisse-t-il sa phrase en suspens.  
**- Kelya. **dis-je amère.  
**- ... Kelya, juste chez Kelya. **reprend-il en souriant, comme si j'avais le plus beau prénom du monde.  
**- ...  
- Ouais, à plus Sam !**

Il raccroche. Ouais bon, c'était un interlocuteur du coup. Le téléphone de la maison sonne, je me lève et je réponds.

**- Allô ?  
- Ché...is, ...est ma...an ! A...on pè...on...pas...ren...é... ue...blo..é !  
- Vous êtes bloqué ? **demandai-je.  
**- Blo...é...ui ! À...lu...ard !  
- Bisous, à plus !**

Elle raccroche. Je repose le téléphone sur sa base et je retourne sur le canapé, j'allume mon ordi et je regarde mes mails.

**- Ah, demain on n'a pas cours, le directeur à envoyer un mail, le terrain est impraticable.  
- C'est sûr que demain ça sera pareil ?**

Pour toute réponse j'allume la télé sur les info régional. La journaliste nous dis qu'une alerte tempête est levée et qu'elle durera trois jours minimum.

**- Ouais, c'est sûr. **dis-je. **Euh... Si... si tu veux tu peux rester dormir à la maison... Il y a la chambre de mon frère, j'ai juste à changer les draps et c'est bon, enfin il ne vit plus à la maison et les draps sont propres, mais bon, je les changerai quand même...  
- Je préviens ma mère.  
- D'accord !**

Et je souris, en me forçant à ne pas sourire comme une débile... Il s'éloigne et téléphone à sa mère.  
Il revient sur le canapé très vite.

**- C'est ok, je reste cette nuit, de toute façon il pleut de plus en plus...  
- Le vent se lève aussi.**

Il arque un sourcil et je baisse la tête.

**- Je... j'entends le bruit du vent sur le toit, je me suis habituée à faire ça, petite...  
- Ah ! Drôle d'occupation !  
- Ouais, je sais. Sinon, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?  
- C'est toi qui vois, je mange de tout...et eum... **_**comme dix**_**.  
- Je n'aurais pas deviné... **dis-je, amusée.

Je ne me casse pas la tête et je prépare une sauce tomate, ouais je ferais des pâtes et je réchaufferais le tout vers vingt heures ! En attendant, nous regardons la télé, chacun à un bout du canapé. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, en plus il a un sourire trop craquant sur le visage depuis tout à l'heure alors du coup j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui et aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, vu que je ne lui avais jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui !

Vous vous rendez compte ? je passe ma soirée avec Seth ! Avec _mon_ Seth et il va dormir à la maison _cette_ nuit ! Je suis _tellement_ contente !

**- Ta shauce tomate est shuper bonne !  
- Ah, euh, merci beaucoup !**

Je rosis des pommettes, je ne suis pas du genre à rougir comme une tomate, fort heureusement, sinon, il aurait remarqué quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure ! Il se ressert plusieurs fois et finis même les pâtes ! J'hallucine, il mange vraiment comme dix !

Il m'aide à débarrasser la table, je suis vraiment toute petite à côté de lui et il fait tellement mature... Je suis vraiment trop obnubilé par sa présence, je ne pense qu'à lui qui est juste en train de me passer nos couvert pour que je les mette dans le lave-vaisselle...

**- Euh, tu m'aides à changer les draps ?  
- Ouais, je te suis !**

Je monte dans la chambre de mon frère, Seth sur les talons, la chambre est vidée de tout objet, seul le lit, le bureau, l'armoire et la bibliothèque sont là, quelques photos traîne sur le bureau mais rien de plus. Seth enlève les draps déjà sur le lit pendant que j'en prends d'autres puis il m'aide à les mettre.

**- Comme ça tu as un frère ? Moi j'ai une sœur !** me dit-il.  
**- Ouais j'ai un frangin ! J'ai déjà vu ta sœur une fois ou deux, elle est très belle !  
- Oh euh merci, mais euh, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour dire ça... c'est ma sœur.**

Je ris doucement et il me fait un de ses sourire _craquant_. On retourne au salon pour regarder la télé, toujours et encore chacun à un bout du canapé. La soirée ce passe tranquillement, on ne parle pas beaucoup mais rien que sa présence me comble de bonheur ! Que je suis _niaise_...

Tard, je monte me coucher, Seth sur les talons. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et chacun rejoint sa chambre et son lit. Je ne _cesse_ de penser que j'aimerais le rejoindre... J'aimerais _tellement_ pouvoir dormir contre lui... Mais non, ce n'est pas possible.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon sommeil, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je pense à Seth dans la chambre d'à côté... Je cède à mes envies, je me lève pour le rejoindre.

J'entre discrètement dans la chambre et je reste sur le pas de la porte. Je l'observe un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Il ronfle doucement, sa tête est tournée, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure.

**- Je déteste quand on me regarde dormir. **dit-il, la tête toujours tourné de l'autre côté.  
**- Euuuu...désolée... **avouai-je tout bas. **Je n'arrive pas à dormir, en fait.**

Il tapote le matelas de la main et je vais m'installer en tailleur sur le lit. Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la pluie m'empêche de dormir, c'est la première fois que ça me le fait en plus et voilà, puis je me suis levé et je ne voulais pas te réveiller, excuse-moi... je n'aur...** déballai-je.  
**- Kelya ? **me coupe-t-il.  
**- ...ais pa...Oui ?  
- Dors.**

Je me tais, piqué au vif. Je commence à pivoté pour partir, mais au moment ou mes pieds vont toucher le sol, la main de Seth attrape la mienne.

**- Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir, tu sais...** me dit-il avec une pointe de timidité dans la voix. **Juste de dormir...**

Ok. Je souris comme une débile. Je suis tellement niaise ! C'est dingue ! Et moi qui pensais que je ne tomberai _jamais_ amoureuse à ce point... Je me trompais lourdement ! Je me glisse sous les couvertures. Je mets un certain temps à m'endormir, mais je tombe quand même dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille avec un poids sur le ventre, c'est le bras de Seth qu'il a passé sur mon ventre, directement au contacte de ma peau, car mon t-shirt est remonté durant la nuit. Je souris comme une débile amoureuse, que je suis, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Seth ressert son étreinte quelque seconde, il doit se réveiller je suppose...

**- Oh, désolé !** dit-il en enlevant sont bras.  
**- Non... ce n'est pas grave, tu me tenais chaud...  
- Ah, je le remets alors. **rit-il alors que son bras vient barré mon ventre.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, j'entends mon cœur tambouriné dans ma poitrine. Je me tourne sur le côté et je le regarde, il tourne la tête vers moi à ce moment précis et il me sourit. Un sourire _magnifique_. J'y réponds timidement alors que distraitement je lui caresse le bras du bout des doigts, mon regard planté dans le sien. Je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès ou pas, mais Seth se tourne complètement face à moi, cela crée une faible proximité entre nous. Je ne cesse de lui caresser le bras.

Je me rends compte qu'il est très _très_près de moi que lorsque nos nez se frôle. Il ressert son étreinte et sans que je réalise, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres alors j'entre-ouvre la bouche, nous nous embrassons, comme si notre vie _dépendait _de ce baiser.

Au bout de quelques instants de baiser passionné partagé on s'éloigne un peu l'un de l'autre. Il plonge son regard dans le miens et me souris.

**- Je crois que je vais devoir rester aujourd'hui aussi. Écoutes... **dit-il en regardant le plafond.

La pluie tombe toujours et le vent souffle fort. C'est le déluge dehors. Je lui souris et je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Son visage se rapproche de nouveau et ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes. Ma poitrine va exploser. _Deux_ baisers. Seth m'a embrassé _deux_ fois.

J'entends les pleurs d'Iver au rez-de-chaussé et je soupire. Seth rit. Il se moque carrément de moi ! Je me dégage de son étreinte et je me lève.

**- Monsieur compte paressé au lit toute la journée ? **demandai-je les main sur les hanches.  
**- Hum, si tu me tiens compagnie, oui. **répond-il.

J'hausse les épaules et je parts. Ma poitrine se serre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je descends en quatrième vitesse et je mets des croquettes au chien et je commence à me préparer un petit-déjeuner.  
L'absence de Seth me met mal à l'aise, pendant que je prépare mes toasts je ne cesse de vérifier s'il descend les escaliers, je me sens _terriblement_ seule. Moins de trois minutes après il me rejoint, dès que mon regard croise le siens, ses yeux se mettent à pétiller et je suppose que ça doit être pareil pour moi... Bizarrement, je me sens _entière_, comme si j'avais _besoin_ de sa présence, comme s'il m'étais _indispensable_.

Il m'attrape par les hanches et m'attire contre lui. Cette attitude me paraît _tellement_ naturel, comme si ça avait _toujours_ été ainsi et comme si cela _devait _être ainsi. Il m'embrasse tendrement, je réponds à son baiser en l'approfondissant. Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, je me mordille la lèvre inférieure.

**- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça.** dit-il. **C'est une torture pour moi.  
- Pour...pourquoi ? **demandai-je ahurie.  
**- Je dois lutter pour ne pas de sauter dessus et t'embrasser sauvagement à chaque fois... **avoue-t-il sans gêne.

Bon, je crois que je rougis pour de vrais, cette fois-ci. Il sourit comme le gamin qu'il est. On mange tranquillement tous les deux, comme un vieux couple. Pendant que je trempe mes tartine dans mon chocolat, il finit sont bol et le repose sur la table.

**- Il faut que je te parle.** dit-il très sérieux. **Non... non continue de manger, écoute juste ce que j'ai à te dire.  
- D'accord.**

Je mange tout en étant la plus attentive possible.

**- Je t'aime.**

Je manque de m'étouffer.

**- Je t'aime d'un amour sincère, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.**

C'est _ahurissant_... il me dit ça comme si c'était _naturel_... Je crois qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour... Il est jeune.

**- Je sais très bien qu'à cet instant tu te dis que je suis trop jeunes pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour, mais sache que j'en sais plus là-dessus que n'importe qui.** continue-t-il.

Je l'écoute sans rien dire, je parlerais après.

**- Je sais que je ne me tromperais pas si je te dis que quand tu t'es éloigné de moi, tu as ressenti un vide. Je sais aussi que, quand je suis entré dans la cuisine, tu as eu l'impression d'être entière. Je sais aussi qu'inconsciemment, chaque jour en rentrant du lycée, tu ressentais ce même vide, cette impression de n'être que la moitié de toi-même.**

Je repose mon bol vide et je plante mon regard dans le sien, il a raison. Il a _complètement_ raison.

**- Co...com... ment ?** arrivai-je à peine à articuler.  
**- Je le ressens aussi. Tu es mon univers, ma vie, mon amour, ma raison de vivre... Je t'aime de manière irréaliste et irrévocable. C'est comme ça et ça ne sera jamais autrement...**

Je crois que j'ai la bouche ouverte. Il est le plus sérieux du monde, il vient de m'annoncer quelque chose de véridique. _Je l'aime _et je me sens compléte seulement avec lui.

**- C'est dingue, je sais. **dit-il. **Mais tu me crois, tu sais, toi aussi...**

Je réussis à fermer la bouche et je lutte pour pouvoir reprendre mes esprits. J'y arrive péniblement.

**- Je... Seth... **balbutiai-je. **Je... euh...pour.. euh...  
- Tu ?** m'incite-t-il à continuer.  
**- Euh... Je... Tu... tu m'aimes aussi ?  
- Ton absence me tue.**

Je souris, je souris, comme jamais, mais je me reprends vite.

**- Seth..? Pourquoi je t'aime, comme ça ? **demandai-je timidement.  
**- Dis-moi ce que tu as remarqué de changer après mon absence.  
- Euh... tu as grandi, tu t'es musclé, tu t'es mis à suivre Jacob et sa bande comme leur ombre et tu t'es mis à traîné avec Sam Uley...  
- Oui. Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez moi à part ça ?  
- Tu es chaud, très chaud, mais tu n'as pas de fièvre... **dis-je.** Et tu te balades sous la pluie à moitié nu et sans caleçon sous ton bermuda... **riais-je.  
**- C'est vrai, je me balade dans la forêt sans caleçon sous mon bermuda... c'est un fait ! Dis-moi, tu voudrais savoir pourquoi ?  
- Tu t'éloigne de ma question, Seth.  
- Répond simplement et je répondrais à ta question par la même occasion.  
- Alors, oui, je voudrais savoir pourquoi.** décrétai-je sans savoir réellement pourquoi.  
**- As-tu peur du surnaturel ?  
- Arrête d'éviter les questions !** le réprimandai-je.  
**- Répond. Kelya, s'il te plaît..  
- Je ne crois pas au surnaturel. C'est quelque chose de stupide.**

Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui dire la plus affreuse des choses.

**- Oh ! Je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas que tu y croyais ! **m'excusai-je en baissant le regard.  
**- Regarde-moi Kelya... **me supplie-t-il et j'obtempère. **J'ai subi un changement majeur dans ma vie, je suis un loup. Je suis un modificateur.**

Il a l'air tellement sérieux que je le crois. Je ne sais pas s'il me ment ou pas, j'ai peur.

**- Je ne te mens pas Kelya. Crois-moi, c'est la pure vérité.  
- Très bien, mais quel rapport avec moi ?  
- Les légendes sont vrais et elles parlent de tout ce qu'a entraîné la modification de Taha Aki. elles parlent aussi de sa troisième épouse, son âme-sœur. Tu es mon âme-sœur, Kelya.**

J'acquiesce et je me lève pour m'approcher de lui. Je me penche à mon oreille.

**- Montre-moi, alors.** chuchotai-je.

Je m'approche de la porte et je sors, je sors malgré le vent et malgré la pluie. Seth me rejoint et il me pousse doucement sous le perron.

**- Reste-là.**

Il va au milieu de la cour. Je me rends compte du déluge extérieur, je suis trop bête, il est en plein danger ! Que je suis stupide !

**- Non reviens, laisse tombé, je te crois, il y a trop de vent... Reviens !**

Pour toute réponse, il se déshabille. Je ferme les yeux avant de voir son pénis et je l'entends rire au loin.

**- Si tu veux voir ma transformation il va falloir me regar.. non me contempler nu.  
- Tu ne te vantes pas à ce que je vois ! **dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je le détaille avec grand plaisir, il a un corps parfait. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure.

**- Ça te plaît ?** rit-il alors que je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
**- Oh euh... hum...euuh...  
- Ce n'est rien, un jour on fera des bébés de toute façon. **lance-t-il.  
**- Bin tiens ! Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger Seth ? Tu es sûr ? Je peux bouger les meubles, je suis bête d'être sortie...  
- Quoi qu'il arrive ne bouge pas de là. Il n'y a pas de danger pour moi.**

J'ai peur, le vent souffle très fort. Je le vois convulser sous mes yeux et en un craquement d'os, il se transforme en un loup gigantesque. Le loup grogne et avance vers moi, je suis figé sur place, il est beau, couleur sable et ses yeux sont les mêmes que ceux que je connais. Le loup et Seth ne font qu'un. Il est maintenant assez près pour que je le touche, ses poils sont trempés, mais je touche son museau. Iver arrive en courant et fait la fête à son ami. Je comprends mieux. Mon chien aime les balades en solo dans la forêt et Seth doit traîner souvent par chez moi... J'appelle le chien car le loup s'éloigne. Il se re-transforme. Une fois habillée il revient vers moi et je me blottis contre lui.

**- Tu es tout mouillé...  
- Je sais.**

Je l'entraîne à l'intérieur et comme la veille, je fais attendre Seth et le chien sur le tapis. Je réitère les opérations : Salle-de-bain, serviettes, Seth, chambre parentale, fringues, Seth. Sauf que la soirée qui suit fût tout autre.

Installé dans ses bras, sur le canapé il m'explique sa condition de loup. Il me raconte qu'il chasse les vampires avec la meute, il me dit aussi que les loups sont réellement capable de lire dans les pensées de ses semblables, ce qui facilite leur organisation et il m'apprend que les Cullen sont des vampires.

**- Tu rigoles ? Paul s'est imprégné de la sœur de Jacob ? Rachel Black ?  
- Je suis sérieux ! Jacob était énervé ! **dit il.**L'imprégnation ne se contrôle pas, Sam s'est imprégné d'Emily et il a été contraint de rompre avec Leah, c'est une louve d'ailleurs, donc elle a pu lui pardonner, même si les deux ont encore des sentiments l'un pour l'autre... l'imprégnation est un phénomène étrange que nous-mêmes ne comprenons pas bien...  
- Je vois, surtout quand tu me dis que Quil s'est imprégné de la nièce d'Emily... C'est triste qu'il doit attendre qu'elle soit prête...  
- L'objet de l'imprégnation d'un loup peut choisir de refuser une relation, mais le loup lui est tellement dévoué que l'imprégnée finis par succombé, enfin tout ça pour te dire que Quil sera pour Claire ce dont elle a besoin qu'il soit, il sera heureux quoi qu'il arrive...**

Il me fait un bisous sur la tempe. Je reçois un SMS de ma mère qui me dit que mon père et elle sont dans un hôtel de Port Angeles et qu'ils rentreront seulement quand l'alerte à la tempête sera annulée.

**- Tu restes encore ce soir ?** demandai-je à Seth comme une gamine.

Il me fait un bisous sur la joue et rit.

**- Sam et Jacob nous ont demandé de rester auprès de nos imprégnées pendant l'alerte tempête et de toutes les manières j'aurais désobéit pour te rejoindre.**

J'ai envie d'exprimer mon contentement en hurlant, sautant partout et en tapant des pieds sur le canapé, mais je me contente de sourire comme une petite fille.

**- Sam et Jacob ? Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait un chef de meute ?  
- C'est exceptionnel. **m'explique-t-il.** Mais Jacob, qui est un Alpha de naissance, a cédé sa place à Sam, qui est le premier a s'être transformé, plus tard, ils ont eu un différent et Jacob a quitté la meute. Maintenant les choses se sont arrangées, mais nous avons deux Alpha.  
- Il n'y a pas de problème d'autorité ? **demandai-je, intriguée.  
**- Non, nous avons réussi à nous organiser, Jacob et Sam se complète sur le terrain, mais il est plus facile pour nous de nous soumettre à Jake, qui est Alpha de naissance, par contre quand nous sommes sous forme humaine, c'est Sam qui dirige.  
- Donc si j'ai bien compris, Sam est l'Apha humain et Jacob est l'Apha loup et les deux ensembles élaborent des tactiques ?  
- Tu as bien compris ! Tu es fin prête à rencontrer les autres !  
****- Quoi ? Non ! Je vais faire des gaffes, en plus ça va faire bizarre, non ?  
****- Nous lisons les pensées des autres et il y a cinq loups qui se sont imprégnés donc nous savons ce que ressentent les autres. **m'explique-t-il.** Par exemple, Embry sait ce que je ressens pour toi et moi je sais qu'il est déçu de ne pas s'être imprégné lui aussi... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
****- Mais s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? **m'inquiétai-je.  
**- Si l'un des loups s'attaque à l'objet d'imprégnation d'un de ses frères, cela pourrait entraîner une bataille à mort. **dit-il, grave.**Nous ressentons les émotions des autres, par exemple je suis très attaché à Kim, car je lis les pensées de Jared.** continue-t-il. **Tu sais si jamais un de mes frères s'attaquent à toi j'en souffrirais et il en souffrirait aussi.  
****- Ils sont en quelque sorte obliger de m'apprécier ? **riais-je.  
**- Ouais voilà, en gros c'est ça.  
****- D'accord, je veux bien alors.**

Je passe ma soirée dans ses bras, au chaud. J'ai l'impression que nous avons_ toujours_ été ensemble, de le connaître par cœur.

**- Tu n'as pas peur ?** Me demande-t-il.  
**- Pourquoi faire ? Si tu avais été dangereux, tu m'aurais attaqué tout à l'heure.  
- Non mais, ça ne te fait rien ? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?  
- Si je suis ton âme-sœur, quoi qu'il arrive je reviendrais, non ?**

Il rit et enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux.

**- Tu es comme Kim et Emily.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Elles ont accepté notre situation sans gêne. Par contre, Rachel a eu plus de mal... Mais au final tout s'est arrangé !** m'explique-t-il.  
**- Tu vois, même si j'avais pris peur, je t'aime trop.  
- Tu m'aimes trop, alors ? **se moque-t-il gentiment.  
**- T'es bête et oui je t'aime.**

La soirée continue tout aussi bien, dans ses bras je me sens apaisée et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont été fait pour m'accueillir.

L'alerte à la tempête dure les deux jours suivant, Seth reste avec moi sans me lâcher une seconde. Entre nous, j'adore ça ! En plus j'aime quand il me complimente, c'est trop mignon et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et pourtant, je ne rougis pas facilement, la peau bronzée de notre tribu y est pour quelque chose.

Au lycée, le lendemain de l'annulation de l'alerte à la tempête, j'arrive main dans la main avec Seth, tout le monde nous dévisage, mais je m'en fiche, je suis avec mon âme-sœur et tout ira bien. Les autres élèves chuchotent sur notre passage et très vite Jared s'approche.

**- Alors, sœurette, contente d'être parmi nous ?**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme inlassablement. Seth me serre un peu plus contre lui et je reprends mes esprits.

**- O... oui, très contente.**

Jared met une tape dans le dos de Seth et il rejoint « sa Kimmy », comme il dit. Seth m'entraîne vers toute la bande, en fait ils sont tous ensemble donc on les rejoint. Après quelques mots échangés j'ai l'impression d'être un nouvel animal de compagnie parce qu'ils m'ont « adoptés »

On discute quelques instants avant que la sonnerie retentisse. Les élèves ne cessent de parler du nouveau couple, donc de Seth et moi. Toujours main dans la main on parle tranquillement tous ensemble, soit Jacob, Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry, Quil, _mon_ Seth et moi. Une fille de la classe de Seth s'approche de nous, elle se racle la gorge pour qu'il la regarde.

**- Seth ? Tu sorts avec cette pétasse prétentieuse ?** l'accuse-t-elle.

Je serre un peu plus la main de Seth qui la regarde très, mais alors très méchamment. Je crois qu'il va la bouffer... Mais le plus drôle c'est qu'il ne bouge pas, mais Jared.

**- Kelya n'est pas une pétasse prétentieuse et sache que si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je t'étripe. **la menace Jared.

Je sens que Seth va exploser, je regarde ma rivale, enfin, elle ne l'est pas vraiment mais bon, par principe, oui et j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il croise mon regard. Je décide de me planter devant lui et je pose ma main libre sur sa joue, je le force à baisser la tête, il me regarde alors.

**- Arrête.** murmurai-je pour que seul lui et le reste de la meute entende.

Il se détend et s'approche de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et il m'embrasse avec tendresse. Il me regarde avec amour. Une autre fille s'approche de nous et elle tire « ma rivale » en arrière.

**- Laisse tombé, il la regarde de la même manière que Jared regarde Kim. Fais-toi une raison.**

Jacob rigole très vite rejoint par Quil et Embry. Kim se retient de rire à son tour. Seth m'embrasse de nouveau. La cloche sonne. Je vais à mon premier cours, la tête dans les nuages.

Le soir, je rentre chez moi accompagnée de mon âme-sœur, Seth. Je passe le seuil d'entrée et je vois mes parents dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**- Vous étiez à l'hôtel, vous auriez pu faire ça là-bas, non ?** riais-je.  
**- Tu as raison ma puce... **commence ma mère.** Kelya, qui est-ce ?  
- Seth. Mon petit-ami.**

Seth souris à ma mère et la salue gentiment, mon père vient lui serrer la main.

**- Sacré poigne ! **lance-t-il.  
**- Oh euh... je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas jeune homme !** le rassure mon père.  
**- Tu me parais bien vieux pour ma fille... tu es sûr d'être au lycée ?** demande ma mère, inquisitrice.  
**- Oui maman, il est sûr. Et en plus, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était plus jeune que moi !** la réprimandai-je, mais gênée.

Seth se gratte derrière la tête et souris, adorable. Je l'aime je l'aime _je l'aime_.

Dans ma chambre, enlacer dans les bras de l'autre je profite de la chaleur de son corps, que c'est pratique d'avoir un copain à quarante-deux degrés ! Il est installé contre ma tête de lit et je suis entre ses jambes, ses bras m'entourent amoureusement, je lui caresse un bras du bout des doigts.

**- Alors, comme ça, tu as déjà parlé de moi à ta mère ?  
- Ouais... Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse du plus beau et merveilleux garçon de cette terre et qu'il était plus jeune que moi et que je ne lui avais jamais parlé...  
- Je t'aime Kelya Clearwater.  
- Bébé, va.** dis-je en riant.  
**- Tu m'aimes quand même, de toute façon.  
- Oui, je t'aime.**

On s'embrasse. Je suis _heureuse_, _heureuse_ d'être avec lui, _heureuse_ d'être son âme-sœur, _heureuse_ de l'aimer, _heureuse_ qu'il m'aime et _heureuse_ de devoir passer ma vie à ses côtés.

**oOoOo**

Je regarde par la fenêtre la tempête qui sévit. Seth me rejoint et passe ses bras autour de ma taille, il me fait un de ses merveilleux bisou sur la joue, je ferme les yeux quelques instants et je souris, amoureuse.

**- Dites, pourquoi vous regarder toujours dehors quand il y une tempête ?  
- C'est parce que ça nous rappelle une belle histoire, notre histoire.** dis-je nostalgique.  
**- Quelle histoire ?  
- Le début de notre histoire d'amour ! **répond Seth.  
**- Bààh, je n'ose même pas imaginer !  
- Jacob !** le réprimandai-je.  
**- Maman !** dit-il sur le même ton.  
**- Jacob ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas parler comme ça à ta mère ?! **s'énerve légèrement Seth.

Je me retourne et je souris à mon époux puis mon regard s'arrête sur mon fils de onze ans, Jacob. Je m'approche de lui.

**- Assied-toi sur le canapé, tu es punis et pour la peine tu vas devoir m'écouter te raconter ma belle histoire d'amour.  
- Mais maman !  
- Il n'y a pas de « mais » alors, assis !** ordonnai-je.  
**- Papa !** se plaint-il.  
**- Fais plaisir à ta mère et sache, jeune homme, que je suis de son côté.**

Je souris à mon cher et tendre mari et il me dépose un baiser du bout des lèvres. Jacob fait une moue dégoûtée et je lui souris. Il s'assoit sur le canapé, docile, puis je commence à lui raconter...

Une tempête, un chien et deux âmes-sœurs.

_._

* * *

Coucou ! Alors, je vous présente un petit OS Sur Seth, cette idée m'est venue une nuit donc je l'ai écris :)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Bisous !


End file.
